The Sweetest Love
by Sweetfantasybaby
Summary: Arizona Robbins is the older, smart, mischevious sister of Brittany Pierce, but what happens when Arizona meets Brittany's girlfriend cousin Callie? Will it be the sweetest love or a bad romance?
1. Chapter 1: Early Birds or Not?

Chapter 1 : Early Birds or Not

Arizona POV

_BEEP. BEEEP. WAKE UP. WAKE UP. WAKE THE FUCK UP. _

Ugh, you got the be fucking joking with me, it can't be 6 in the morning, it can't. I just closed

my eyes, and now I have to get ready for school. I slowly try to reach for the alarm clock, BANG,

_shit there goes my phone,_I shut the damn annoying alarm clock, and I decided to stare at the

ceiling just for a bit. Bzzzzzz.. I get my phone from the floor: " _Baby Sis." opens the phone _

_" Good Morning Sissy, I assume you already woke up because I heard your alarm clock, so s_

_top staring at your ceiling, and shower. I made breakfast for us. Xoxo B. " _I giggle at the fact

that my little sister Brittany, knows me like the back on her hand.

"_Morning Sunshine, how did you know I was staring at the r such a creeper.I'll be_

_down in a few minutes. Thanks for making sure I was awake. Bye xoxo" -Sent- _

I, quickly jump off my bed, and head to my bathroom. And I stare at the mirror, _wow this summer _

_actually benefit one thing, my awesome awesome tan. _Laughs to myself. _ BZZZ _

_"Baby Sis" "Arizona Elizabeth Robbins, we have class in less than 40 minutes and you still haven't _

_gotten down here and eaten your breakfast! get it going. " _I've been in the bathroom for 20 minutes

just staring at myself,noticing how different I look. _Arizona, breathe, and today is a new start to_

_school year. _I kept repeating those words as I walked in the shower.

_Meanwhile in the Torres household... _

_Pick up the phone. Pick up the phone. "Who the fuck is calling me at this time? "_my hands scrabbled

around my bed to find my phone. _Got it. Calling Baby B 3_

_" Helloo.." _

_"Good Morning Santana" _

_"Ughhh. Morning Britt." _

_"Don't tell me you were still asleep Sanny?" asked in a high pitched voice _

_"It's too early for the high pitched voice, and No I wasn't I've been awake" clears throat, and I_

_check at the time __**7:15, **_shit no wonder she's calling me.

"_I'm sorry, but I know you were asleep since you haven't texted me to let me know at what time_

_you will be ready. So we can pick you up." _

_"I guess I overslept, sorry Britt, I need to make sure my Callie is awake though, even though _

_I'm pretty sure she isn't since she has yet invaded my room asking me a dozen of questions _

_about the campus and other dumb questions." as I start to get up and head towards the guest room. _

_" Oh yeah, I forgot that Callie's here, Well Arizona just headed to the shower so she will be ready _

_in 30 minutes,make sure you and Callie are also ready by that time." _

_"Okay, we will be ready in 30 minutes, make sure to bring me a waffle to go please." I knock at_

_Callie's door. _

_" Alrighty. See you in 30 bye Sanny" _

_"Wait, Britt" _

_"Yes Sanny" _

_"I love you Sunshine " I smirk, as I know that she is blushing in the other. _

_"I love you too, Unicorn. Bye" she hangs up as I decided to invade Callie's room. _

"_CALLIOPEEEEEEE WAKE UP!" _This bitch is snoring her life away. _Ugh this only means one thing, _

_I need to get on the bed and jump on it like a little monkey. Ughh. _I get on the King bed, and I start to

jump on it.

"_CALLIOPEE MORNING YOU BITCH, WE- NEED- TO -GET- READY- FOR-LA- ESCUELITA- VAMOS" _

"_Really Santana, que mierda estas haciendo arriba de mi cama, seriously, It's too early for this" _

_"It's about time you wake up, I've been trying to wake you up like a normal person for the past 10 _

_minutes and nada worked." _

_"What time is it Santana? "_

_"7:25, we have 20 minutes to get ready before Brittany picks us up so get your fatass up,and d_

_ress pronto" _

_"Since when you tell me what to do? " _

_"Since you became a hot mess after your break up, lets go Cal" _as I start to head towards our

bathroom, _this is going to be a long day_.


	2. Chapter 2:Drive By

**Author's Note: After a much long period of not updating. I got inspired and decided to write the lovely second chapter in which you will expect to learn a little bit more of Callie and Arizona. And how their young relatives look at them. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2 : Drive By ...

_Callie's POV_

"Shut up, Santana! " I sighed at my little cousin who isn't as little as I tend to referred her as, I mean she is 20 years old, and has her life better organized and put together than me. Way better than my life, in which reminds me of how my family needs to remind me of what has become of me lately. And I understand they are caring for me, especially since the incident that happen a couple of weeks ago. But I feel like it's more of them reminding me of the burden that I have become, I am no longer the smiley, tough, and driven Calliope Marie Torres. i am Callie, a shy no longer believes in myself and think that my life has no repair except Santana has other ideas, like always. Hears knocking on the door.

"_What Santana_?" as I come out of the shower of what it seemed a short period of time, of reflection.

"_Dale,we only have 5 minutes until Britts show up and your ass is still in the bathroom. Dios es el unico que sabe lo que tu estas haciendo por todo ese rato" as I'm exiting the bathroom._

_ "Okay, I promise I'll be ready in 5._"

_ "I took out some clothes out of the attic, and I left you a couple of shirts and jeans so you can choose_" she smiles weakily.

"_Thank you Sanny, I love you_" I smile at her.

"Okay, enough with the sappyness, don't get used to it. Hurry UP" as she heads downstairs and I'm still smiling at her. She might be the biggest bitch ever, but that kid is the only person who doesn't give the sympathy face, she still looks at me as if she still looks up to me. I wonder if she does, even after I almost did the un-heroic thing.

In Arizona's Car (Brittany's Pov)

I've been observing Arizona for the last 15 minutes in the car and all I can do is smile at her idiotic tendecies.  
><em>"Can you blow my whistle baby, <em>

_let me know,_

_ I'm going to show how you to do it_

_ And we start real slow"_ Arizona singing.

"Ar_izona, you do know that this song is about giving a blow jo_b" I questioned her after realizing what she is singing. She stares back at me, with her sweet smile " _I know, that's why I'm singing it._" Suddenly we both get in a laughing rampage, which honestly felt so good to see my sister back to her old self. I mean it took her a long time, but she's finally back, back into smiling, making inappropiate statement when you least expected, and her laugh. Her magical laugh, the last time I heard her laugh like this was right before Johnny got killed. And then when he suddenly died, she lost her magic, her sparkle, the part that made Arizona "Arizona" .

"_Britts, sweetie_"

_"Yes_" as she snaps me out of my daydream.

_"Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad to see my sister back. You know the real Arizona E., the one who raised_ me"

_ "I'm glad to be back, now remind me of how to arrive at the lovefest hous_e" we both smile at each other, as I reminded her where Santana lives.

5 minutes later... ( General POV)

Santana and Callie are both outside waiting for Brittany to arrive, while they are just standing there, Callie kept giving herself last minute touch up. "San, do I look fine? Like you don't see any scars right? " as she tries to apply more coverup to her beautiful, olive skins. Santana looks at her and smile "Cal, for the last time you look fine. You scars are no longer in the outside, but they are still there somewhere" and she goes back to staring at the driveway. And right about when it sounded like Callie was about to respond to that statement. A red convertible C6 Corvette starts to head towards the driveway.

"ARIZONA..."says Callie confused.

to be continued...


End file.
